<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Czekając na sztorm by kruk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586741">Czekając na sztorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk'>kruk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Tsubasa (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, bo manga chamsko olała ten problem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choć trener Kira potrafił omamić wszystkich dookoła, zerwanie z alkoholem nie przychodziło wcale tak łatwo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hyuga kojiro &amp; kozo kira</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Czekając na sztorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kolejna starość z Live Journala do której mam sentyment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zbliżał się późny wieczór i choć dzień był ciepły, teraz dął zimny, ostry wiatr, wzburzając na morzu fale. Kira chwilę zapatrzył się na postać w dole, która po kolana brodziła w chłodnej wodzie. Niespiesznie zszedł ze skalnego występu na wybrzeże, gdzie jego niegdysiejszy podopieczny zawzięcie trenował kopnięcia piłką, zmagając się z pogarszającą pogodą. Jesień przyszła na Okinawę w pełnej krasie, przynosząc ze sobą nowe sztormy.</p>
<p><br/>Znalazł duży głaz, by móc usiąść, a na drugim kamieniu wyłożył przyniesione pudełko z kulkami ryżowymi i termosem, z którego nalał sobie herbaty do małej czarki. Nie nawoływał trenującego mężczyzny, toteż minęła długa chwila, nim ten zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.</p>
<p><br/>Kojiro, który od dziecka był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, od kiedy wybył za granicę do włoskiego klubu Juventus, nabrał jeszcze większej krzepy. Był niezwykle rosły jak na Japończyka, a czarne, sięgające ramion włosy powiewały dziko na wzmagającym się wietrze. Mógł należeć do grona najlepszych zawodników kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, ale tu, na Okinawie, był przede wszystkim sobą. Młodym, ambitnym człowiekiem, z wielkimi aspiracjami i doświadczeniem, które złączyło go ze starszym mężczyzną. Kira już dawno temu przyznał sam przed sobą, że patrząc na Hyugę, widział w nim wiele z samego siebie. Jedyną, znaczącą różnicą było to, że on nigdy nie osiągnął tak wiele w czasie swej piłkarskiej kariery. I może to, że jedynym nałogiem chłopaka była piłka nożna, gdy on sam musiał walczyć z bardziej destruktywnymi nawykami. Zacisnął dłoń na małej, porcelanowej czarce, tym prostym gestem zdradzając się przed Kojiro. </p>
<p><br/>- Co cię trapi, trenerze? – zapytał, na co Kira pokręcił tylko głową. Znali się od wielu lat i już dawno przestali być sobie obcymi ludźmi, a jednak Kojiro nie potrafił – lub nie chciał, zwracać się do niego po imieniu. Starszy mężczyzna lubił myśleć, że to oznaka szacunku, aniżeli zwykłe przyzwyczajenie, czy też grzeczność.</p>
<p><br/>Upił łyk z czarki, z niechęcią myśląc, jak bardzo brakowało mu słodkiego, ryżowego smaku sake. Pokusa zawsze uderzała w niego z dwojoną siłą, kiedy nie było żadnych zjazdów kadry narodowej, czy służbowych wyjazdów. Wtedy to nie miał czemu się poświęcić, by zagłuszyć silne pragnienie. Każda butelka alkoholu, na którą spojrzałby choćby przelotnie, wydawała się niezwykle kuszącą ucieczką od rzeczywistości.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Czuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie Kojiro, który nadal czekał na jego odpowiedź.</p>
<p><br/>- W tym roku nie będzie tak łatwo, jak kiedyś – rzekł niezobowiązująco mówiąc o przyszłych meczach, jak i o własnych problemach z nałogiem. Kilkanaście lat temu nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie wstanie utrzymać całkowitą trzeźwość przez kilka miesięcy z rzędu, ale odkąd został trenerem kadry narodowej, był dobrze umotywowany. W czasach swej młodości, kiedy sam jeszcze grał jako napastnik, nigdy Japonia nie odniosła tak wielkich sukcesów w piłce nożnej. Gorzka porażka, jaką zaznał lata temu zalęgła się w jego sercu i tak długo je drążyła, aż złamała go całkowicie. Wtedy miał wiele szczęścia, że pozwolono mu uczyć w Meiwie, w szkole z marginesu i tak samo biednej, jak cała dzielnica Urawy, w której się znajdowała. Tam poznał zawodników nowego, złotego pokolenia, którzy potrafili przebić się przez światową elitę piłkarzy i osiągnąć to, co on sam nie potrafił.</p>
<p><br/>Kojiro Hyuga, podobnie jak Ken Wakashimazu i młodziutki Takeshi Sawada; oni, podobnie jak gwiazdy Nankatsu, czy innych japońskich szkół, obecnie byli powszechnie znanymi zawodnikami. Miał okazję poznać ich wszystkich, docenić ich zalety i silną wolę, gdy raz za razem wygrywali mistrzostwa i olimpiady. Ale tak naprawdę tylko niewielu z nich stało się naprawdę bliskimi jego sercu. Czasami bał się myśleć, jak jego życie by się potoczyło, gdyby nigdy nie poznał młodych, zadziornych zawodników Meiwy.</p>
<p><br/>- Cokolwiek się będzie dziać, damy radę. <em>Zawsze</em> dajemy radę – Hyuga zapewnił go z niezwykłą stanowczością, od której jego oczy pociemniały, niczym u dzikiego zwierzęcia. Kira od zawsze był pod wrażeniem tego bojowego ducha, gotowego na każdą potyczkę. Upił kolejny łyk gorzkiej herbaty, pozwalając by mężczyzna wrócił do przerwanych ćwiczeń. Ciszę zakłócał tylko świst wiatru. Fale się wzburzały i opadały z hukiem na skaliste wybrzeże. Słońce zachodziło, krwawą smugą mieniąc pociemniałe niebo i rozjuszoną wodę. Ile razy już tak spędzali czas, nawet nie umiał zliczyć. I nawet teraz, po latach, potrafił siedzieć w samotności, bez słowa obserwując jak piłka śmiga przez wzburzone fale, gdy Kojiro zatracony w swym treningu, kopał ją, dalej i dalej, mocniej, bardziej agresywnie.</p>
<p><br/>Hyuga zawsze znalazł czas w swoim zajętym karierą życiu, aby chociaż na parę dni w roku móc być tu, na dzikiej Okinawie. Nie tylko ze względu na swoją ukochaną Maki, która podobnie jak on, będąc sportową gwiazdą szykowała się do nowych rozgrywek, ani nie tylko dla nadchodzących sztormów i burz, z którymi mierzył się w nocnych pojedynkach. Przyjeżdżał tu także ze względu na samego Kirę i jego osamotniony bój z nałogiem.</p>
<p><br/>Podczas zjazdu kadry narodowej, potrafił wziąć się w garść, zbyt zajęty taktykami i samym pięknem współpracy tak różnorodnych zawodników. Ale choć potrafił omamić wszystkich dookoła, zerwanie z alkoholem nie przychodziło wcale tak łatwo. Bywały dni, kiedy pragnienie było silniejsze niż wola. Kiedy życie, z całym swoim bagażem, stawało się zbyt nieznośne i zbyt puste, by móc się z nim borykać na trzeźwo. Ilekroć upił łyk alkoholu, wpierw czuł spełnienie, lecz następnego dnia przychodziły wyrzuty sumienia. Kojiro był jednym z nielicznych ludzi, który wiedział o tych chwilach słabości. Kira, patrząc wstecz na swoje życie, miał wiele powodów, by czuć się winnym. Sam sobie zgotował swój los, gdy pozwolił, by alkohol odebrał mu wszystko to, co kochał – karierę, najbliższych wtedy ludzi, jak i sam sens życia. Ale to była jego własna głupota. Gorzej, gdy nawet będąc szkolnym trenerem Meiwy, pozwalał sobie na wieczne upicie. Na treningach porannych, czy wieczornych, w lecie czy zimie, nigdy nie odstępował od swojego bukłaku z sake. Teraz, po latach mógł tylko się zastanawiać, co wtedy musieli sądzić zarówno uczniowie, jak i ich rodzice, gdy ktoś taki jak on – bosy i pijany – był odpowiedzialny za drużynę. Ile razy zasypiał na treningu, pozwalając, by to Kojiro pilnował wszystkich, uczył i zachęcał do dalszego wysiłku? Ile razy był postrachem, gdy krzyczał, lub wymachiwał swoim bambusowym kijem, czasem rozjuszony przez własną sake? Ile razy wywracał się idać do swego starego, rozpadającego się domu, nim Kojiro – dwunastolatek pracujący na trzy zmiany – zgarnął go z ulicy i odprowadził na miejsce?</p>
<p><br/>Nawet później, kiedy najlepsi zawodnicy Meiwy przenieśli się do prestiżowego Toho, nie wykazał się odpowiedzialnością dorosłego człowieka. Miał racje, mówiąc, że zmysły Kojiro zostały przytępione przez sztywność Toho, ale powinien lepiej wszystko rozegrać – o mały włos, a przekreśliłby karierę Hyugi. Gdyby Kojiro był kimś innym, niż sobą, zapewne tak by się stało. Chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, ale czy mógł być pewnym, że nie chciał przy okazji udowodnić Toho, że Kojiro zawsze będzie wpierw jego uczniem, potem bogatej szkoły?</p>
<p><br/>Z jakiś niezrozumiałych dla siebie powodów, pomimo wszystkich wad i zaniedbań, cieszył się szacunkiem swoich uczniów Meiwy. A może oni tylko brali przykład z zawsze oddanego, zahartowanego Kojiro? Nigdy nie był tego pewny. To co wiedział na pewno było proste. To właśnie Kojiro stał się mu najbliższy, bo choć widział go w każdym stanie, od uniesienia po sam upadek, pozostał przy nim. Dzielił się marzeniami, które niegdyś dzielił z własnym ojcem, nim ten zginął w tragicznym wypadku. Hyuga mógł być wtedy dzieckiem, ale doświadczył więcej, niż niejeden dorosły człowiek, a choć stracił zaufanie do ludzi, nigdy nie stracił wiary w samego siebie i w swoje ambicje. Coś, co on sam utracił już dawno temu. Nim się spostrzegł, ta wpierw prosta zależność trenera i ucznia, zaczęła szybko ustępować nowej, bardziej intymnej i silniejszej. Kira nigdy nie doczekał się posiadania potomstwa, ale gdyby mógłby mieć syna, chciałby, aby chociażby w połowie był tak silny i zdolny jak Kojiro. Wprawdzie ten grał obecnie w pierwszoligowej drużynie Juventusu, odnosząc sukcesy, nadal wracał na Okinawę i nadal dzielił swe marzenia ze starym, zniszczonym przez życie człowiekiem.</p>
<p><br/>Kira wiedział, że nigdy nie mógłby zastąpić chłopakowi zmarłego ojca, ale byłby kłamcą mówiąc, że nie rozpierała go ojcowska duma.</p>
<p><br/>Nawet jeśli spędzali dni między treningami, a milczeniem, wiedział, że dzięki temu jest silniejszy i nie osamotniony w swej własnej walce z nałogiem. Bywały dni, gdy w pijackim amoku żalił się i płakał i to właśnie Kojiro był tym, który trwał z nim, przechodził każdy etap kryzysu. Bywały dni, gdy się kłócili, lub gdy siłą trzeba było odebrać mu przemyconą butelkę alkoholu. Ale nawet te kryzysy, nie były wstanie odpędzić młodego chłopaka od jego problemu. Bywały też dni, gdy idąc na spotkanie anonimowych alkoholików, wiedział, że po kilku godzinach gorzkich opowieści między ludźmi z przejściami, za drzwiami czekał ktoś, kto w niego wierzył. To było w tym samym stopniu pocieszające, co motywujące. W końcu mieli razem zdobyć nowy puchar, ku chwale Japonii. Kojiro, jako strzelec, on, jako trener.</p>
<p><br/>Niebawem zacznie się nowa selekcja i nowe zgrupowanie. Nie będzie czasu gdybać o przeszłości, ani myśleć, jak dobrze smakowałoby sake, które chociażby na chwilę nadało życiu smaku. Ale póki co była tylko cisza ustępująca nadchodzącemu sztormowi. Był zawzięty Kojiro, którego kopnięcie przebijało się przez wzburzone fale. Kira jeszcze nie czuł się gotów, by mówić o swoich problemach. Jeszcze tego nie chciał, ciesząc się ostatnimi chwilami spokoju. Nie dało się uniknąć sztormu, ale ani on, ani Kojiro, nie próbowali unikać nieuniknionej burzy. Kira, doprowadzony na skraj emocji i pragnienia, w końcu wzburzy toń, będzie szaleć jak szaleje morska fala. Kojiro zaś, tak jak teraz, z obliczem nieustraszonym na morski huk i gwizd wiatru, będzie przebijać się przez nawał i falę. Będzie stać nieporuszony sztormem, nie dając się ani odepchnąć, ani zalać. Aż w końcu przebije się przez wzburzoną falę, a sztorm ucichnie. Ani nie okiełznany, ani nie na zawsze, jednak na trochę uspokojony, przynajmniej do nowej burzy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>